Attack On Titan : The Beginning Of The End
by NukeIX
Summary: Gabriela, Thomas, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt. These five warriors against the world, problems arise when they realize Gabriela can't control her powers or for that matter even transform. Thomas and Gabriela are ordered to go spy on everyone, will they continue to follow what Zeke says or will they decide to join the Eldians...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I decided to give you guys another titan book to look at, this time through the eyes of some of the villains. Enjoy. **

Gabriela, a rather small girl only standing at 5'2 she had a light skin complexion and she was on of Marley's warriors. The warriors included, Thomas, a tall man who was 5'7 and about 120 pounds. That was pretty solid considering that they were only children. He would smile a lot around his friends like Gabriela, Thomas would always care for Gabriela and he would never take his eyes off her. The other warriors were Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Zeke Yeager, Pieck, Marcel Galliard, and other people. Right now Zeke was in line to get the beast titan ability, Reiner was getting the armored titan, Bertholdt was getting colossal, Annie female, Pieck cart, and Marcel claw.

Gabriela and Thomas were in line to get some of the new titan powers, Zeke had a plan to get them what they wanted. Gabriela was in line to get the female titan just like Annie, he had other plans for Thomas, Zeke handed Thomas his spinal fluid. "Thomas, you are going to be able to use this once, you will have to use this fluid to get titan powers. If you eat a titan shifter you will become a titan, is that understood?" Zeke stated looking at Thomas seriously.

Thomas understood what he had to do, although it was in the form of a big syringe and Thomas was afraid of using needles on himself, so he never planned to use it but Zeke handed it to him in a safe case so he would never accidentally stab himself with the syringe. "Yes, sir…" Thomas said as he exited the office of Zeke Yeager standing outside of the office was his friend Gabriela giving Thomas a sharp punch to the shoulder. Thomas grunted looking at Gabriela.

"What he give you?" Gabriela said leaning on the arm of Thomas, she had to stand on her tiptoes just to be able to grab his shoulder. Thomas just grunted at her, "Oh you're not going to tell me now?" Gabriela teased as she tried to grab the case but Thomas just took it back forcefully.

"Gabriela, this stuff is not to be played with, if I were to use it on you. You would turn into a titan.." Thomas said remembering that Gabriela is the female titan along with Annie. "I may use this how I please…" Thomas said smiling at her and showing her the case, "This has Zeke's spinal fluid and I have to inject that into me, so I turn into a titan. I will be able to get any titan I want but don't tell the others they might get jealous…" Thomas said smirking. "Why were you outside the office waiting for me by the way…"

Gabriela blushed at that, because she honestly wanted to see Thomas but she didn't want to say that because she didn't want to say so. "I was just walking by and then I saw you…" Gabriela said lying hoping that he would believe that lie, he seemed to not believe that lie.

"Okay…." Thomas said with suspicion, he continued to walk with Gabriela and hid the case. "You going to be happy with the titan power right? It's a new one…"

"I guess so… only I can't really control it." Gabriela said looking down, "So that's going to be a big problem in the long run…"

"I can help you control it." Thomas said looking down at Gabriela.

"No you can't… you can't even transform!" Gabriela laughed at that comment. Thomas seemed offended by that laughter but he shrugged it off.

"Excuse me for trying to help…" Thomas said slightly chuckling.

"I didn't mean to offend you, you big baby…" Gabriela teased him pushing him slightly. Thomas stumbled slightly and just chuckled at that teasing comment.

Soon Gabriela, and Thomas were in town and they saw Annie looking rather down. Thomas seemed to notice that first and then elbowed Gabriela, "Hey… Annie seems down. Maybe you can talk to her, I gotta put this case away." Thomas said walking away from Gabriela, Gabriela looked at Annie and then decided to sit next to her. Annie seemed slightly shocked by this and looked at Gabriela.

"Hey Annie!" Gabriela gave her a friendly smile. "Are you okay?"

"Oh hi Gabriela, yeah I guess I'm okay, I'm just slightly nervous that's it." Annie said fiddling with her hands, "What about you, you don't seem nervous…"

Gabriela sighed at this. "I am…" Gabriela said running her hands through her black hair, "But I got the power of the female titan to! Somehow, I don't dare ask how Zeke gets all this power…" Gabriela said. "Problem is, I can't really control it, like I can't really transform."

"Well, we could use someone like you and Thomas spying on them. Who cares if you guys can't turn into titans…" Annie said smiling at Gabriela, Gabriela was the only person hat could make her smile she liked Thomas to but he wasn't as social as Gabriela was.

"Thomas..." She remembered what Thomas told her, keep the secret about the spinal fluid. But she couldn't help it Annie was her friend, "Don't tell him I said this, he has spinal fluid. So he can transform into any titan he wants to, well he has to eat someone first and then he gets the power…"

"What did I say…" Gabriela's body shook as she heard the rather booming voice of Thomas, which was surprising since he was still very young and not over 14. She just slowly turned around and saw Thomas standing right there. "Gabriela…." He didn't seem angry, and he sure as hell wasn't happy. He seemed more disappointed then anything, "I told you not to tell anyone for a reason."

"I'm… I'm sorry Thomas." Gabriela said refusing to make eye contact with the man.

"Thomas, I was talking about how you shouldn't use it. Because, you guys could be real useful as spies and who knows you guys could kill all of them without anyone even knowing…" Annie said looking at Thomas with a blank face, Thomas didn't know why but Annie scared him for some reason, like she was hiding something much deeper.

"That's what I figured, plus I'm not trying to change into a titan…" Thomas said looking at Annie, "Anyways, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just… being nervous." Gabriela said rubbing her arm, still feeling guilty that she told Annie about the case. Thomas would probably never trust her again, which was the thought that really hurt Gabriela.

"I wouldn't, these Eldian's don't know what's coming to them. We will just hit them hard and get out, they are inside walls they are living in fear. And when we strike…" Thomas said.

"I think she is more nervous about the travel there, remember there are still titans over there Thomas. They will kill us, they probably actually will aim for us and eat us, and that's when they turn back into humans." Annie stated, Thomas was surprised how much she knew about this and just raised his eyebrows at this statement, Annie saw this. "It's true."

"Thomas." Thomas turned his head and saw Reiner and Bertholdt standing right there, "You ready for this mission? Marcel is resting right now…" Reiner said.

"Yeah… guys we should get to bed…" Thomas said.

**Year 845…**

Gabriela, Thomas, Annie, Marcel, and Reiner had been walking for months now. They had encountered some titans along the way, and they were able to escape them with the help of Bertholdt's quick thinking. Everyone noticed something different about everyone, they were all getting taller, except Gabriela she was laughed at for staying so small. Thomas was actually growing now, which is strange considering that he was still smaller than Reiner, they were still only children.

Annie looked around and saw that it was getting to be dark, and she decided now was a better time than ever to set up the camp. They brought out canteens and Thomas had brought most of the boxes along with Reiner and Bertholdt considering they were the strongest in the group. They set up the camp and then started eating the rations they were given, "Hey guys…" Gabriela started to say something as everyone looked over at her.

"Mhm?" Annie asked looking at Gabriela.

"I just wanted to say, whatever happens. I love you guys…" Gabriela said, they saw the water canteen slightly shaking in her hands she was really nervous about this mission. Thomas didn't seem nervous at all even though he was the only one of the group who couldn't transform.

"We love you to Gabriela." Thomas said eating his ration, "We are warriors, we will get through this together…"

"Yeah, Gabriela we are all in this together." Reiner said as he took a huge gulp of his water, "Alright, we should get to bed soon. We don't want titans sneaking up on us…"

"Alright…" Gabriela said finishing up her food.

In the morning, everyone was cleaning up the place and Gabriela could've sworn that she felt something move in the ground. The ground felt slightly uneven, even when they came there Gabriela tripped on a rock like substance but didn't try to figure out what it was. Gabriela sensed that something was wrong, "Something on your mind?" Thomas asked looking at Gabriela, as he picked up wood.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel that something is near. It's weird, I guess I'm just being paranoid though…" Gabriela said looking at Thomas, she smiled. "Thanks for your concern…"

"No problem, that's what friends are for…" His voice cracked, Thomas covered his mouth dropping the sticks embarrassed of his voice crack as Gabriela smiled and giggled at this. "You heard nothing…" Thomas said reverting back to his old voice.

"Okay, big baby…" Gabriela said smirking and then helping him with the sticks, Gabriela's suspicions would be proved right though. As she heard dirt moving, her heart stopped along with Thomas's they both looked back seeing a titan come out of the ground. "Holy shit! Titan!" She shouted.

It was going after Reiner, the titan stretched out his arm and then attempted to grab him, but Marcel threw his body onto Reiner pushing him out of the way. The titan grabbed Marcel and they could only watch as Marcel was eaten, Thomas, Annie, Bertholdt, and Gabriela started running away from the titan. Reiner was still there and Bertholdt turned around and shouted for his friend, "Reiner! Come on!" Bertholdt shouted as Reiner stood there watching the titan bite into the head of Marcel. Reiner turned around and then started running, the titan didn't seem to chase them though they weren't taking any chances. They kept on running for hat seemed like hours, but adrenaline kept them going. The fact that they knew a titan was only yards away from them kept them running, stomping nearby only increased the adrenaline as they were extremely paranoid.

A titan coming out of the ground? That is ridiculous, a titan could come out of anywhere, it was especially crazy since they were near a forest and at any time a titan could come out. Thomas felt his legs burning and his shins almost breaking under the pressure, but he kept on running and so did Gabriela. Thomas was last and kept on hearing sounds, as he whimpered and kept on running. Gabriela saw something in the distance though, that's where all the stomping came from. Titans, a whole bunch of them coming down a hill far away, how the hell did they see them? More importantly, here the hell did they come from!

"Annie!" Reiner said looking at Annie, the titans were walking thankfully they weren't running but they were sure terrifying. "Time to transform!" Reiner said looking at her.

"No! They are far away!" Annie shouted as she stopped near a tree and breathed hard, "Now isn't the time especially since the wall isn't in sight!"

"No! Now! Is the god damn time!" Thomas shouted at Annie desperate and breathing extremely hard, Gabriela came to his care hitting his back but it didn't work.

"Marcel is gone! Even if I could transform it would do nothing…" Annie said, looking at Reiner. Reiner just pushed past Annie and then started running, "Reiner!" Annie shouted at him as she was out of breath and wondering how Reiner was getting all this adrenaline.

"Damn…" Bertholdt said putting his hands on his knees, "Reiner!" Reiner kept on running through and it seemed like his stamina was endless, it seemed like nothing was hurting on his body and Reiner just kept on running. Annie and Bertholdt kept on shouting at them as Thomas sat down against the tree with Gabriela regaining their breath.

"Oh god… my lungs are burning…" Thomas heaved as he laid on Gabriela, Gabriela didn't mind it for now Thomas was getting heavier and there was a lot of weight on her shoulders.

"My legs are dying…" Gabriela said looking at Thomas slightly, "I guess we are even…" Gabriela said raising a fist trying to fist bump Thomas, he saw it and then fist bumped Gabriela as he continued to heave, Thomas then started to close his eyes but was quickly slapped by Annie.

"Wake the hell up…" Annie said looking at Thomas, Thomas breathed hard at her. "We just slept, and we ran for about an hour that's it…" Annie looked at him with piercing eyes and Thomas got up and pushed Annie away which kind of shocked her making her stumble into Bertholdt.

"Reiner, he's gone." Thomas said looking out, "And the titans… are coming…" Thomas stated as he helped up Gabriela and then started walking with her, "He's going to run out of energy soon come on let's go."

Bertholdt and Annie just looked at them, Annie looked like she wanted to kill Thomas but Bertholdt saw that look in her eye. Annie tried to attack Thomas but Bertholdt held her arms and Annie looked back in shock, "Bertholdt…"

"Let it go…" Bertholdt said as he looked at Annie, Annie sighed and then started walking with them.

Soon they found Reiner, breathing hard. This time Bertholdt couldn't hold Annie back, Annie hit a swift kick to the side of Reiner as he was catching his breath. Reiner shouted and whimpered as he held his side, Reiner looked at them realizing who it was and he breathed hard. Annie had a look of anger in her eyes, Thomas looked to step in but this time Gabriela held his hand. "Don't…" Gabriela whispered.

"How could you leave us!" Annie shouted as she kept on kicking him in the jaw, Reiner held his jaw looking at Annie as she kept on coming with the knees to the dome and punches to. Reiner couldn't hit back because of how drained and tired he was after the other hour of running, Annie then kneed his gut multiple times and that's when Bertholdt looked to step in. But Reiner felt a huge surge of anger, he grabbed Annie by the neck and then put her in a rear naked choke. Annie grunted as she was slightly drained from the running.

"Reiner…" Thomas started to say as Reiner looked at Annie with rage. "That's… enough…"

They saw Annie fading but for some reason they were afraid, they were afraid to attack Reiner. Those were eyes and intentions that they have never seen before, Bertholdt cam over and then tore them apart, Annie skittered away as she started coughing hard on the ground spitting up some saliva in the process. Gabriela and Thomas came to the aid of Reiner and Bertholdt helped Annie, "Annie… come on…" Bertholdt said as he looked at Annie who was continuously coughing. "Breathe.."

Gabriela touched the hand of Reiner and then helped him up as he still looked extremely angry, Gabriela looked around and realized Thomas was looking at something. "Annie come on… we have to transform… we can't let them on top of us…" Thomas said, he was right the titans were coming closer. Even if they were running the titans long strides would catch up with them real quick.

"Okay…" Annie said feeling defeated and then walking away, Annie then looked at them as she bit herself. They looked away as they still felt the lightning strike down onto the earth causing it to shake slightly, they turned around and saw Annie in her titan form. They ran over to her and then put rope around her neck, so they could hold onto it while she ran. The titans saw her, and then some of them started running.

"Oh shit…" Reiner said looking back, "They run…"

Annie looked back and then started sprinting, they were all surprised and then grabbed the rope tighter. Thomas grabbed the rope with two hands slightly afraid that he might be thrown off, Gabriela looked to b the most afraid though because of the fact that she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the rope tight. Bertholdt saw that Gabriela was slightly crying, "Gabriela. It's going to be fine!" Bertholdt reassured her.

Gabriela didn't care, she kept on closing her eyes. Thomas felt the same way but he didn't want to close his eyes, after about 50 minutes Annie seemed to be running out of stamina. Marcel was actually supposed to run half of the way, but since he was dead Annie as running all of it. "I see the wall!" Gabriela shouted looking at it, it was approaching rather quickly, "Oh my goodness, it is much bigger than I thought…"

"Of course…" Reiner said as Annie picked up the pace, but they saw her face she was visibly tired. It looked like she was going to collapse as soon as she got out of the titan, Annie kept on sprinting to the wall for the final stretch and then collapsed onto the ground. The titans were gaining on them though. "Bertholdt now!"

Bertholdt ran to the wall and then bit himself, they all saw the lightning this time and felt the whole world shake as Bertholdt then changed into the colossal titan. His body turned red all over, Bertholdt looked over the wall and saw everyone look at his red head as it looked over. Bertholdt then raised his foot, and then kicked the wall, the wall broke so quickly and the intensity was so grave, rocks fell everywhere and then pierced people even the small pebbles pierced multiple people and the rocks destroyed the houses.

"Wait for Bertholdt…" Annie said as Thomas helped her out of her titan, he walked with her to Reiner who looked to bite himself already. The titans were gaining on them quickly, and then Bertholdt came out of his huge titan form. Crap… they didn't see the titan that walked up to them, it was a smiling titan and it was unbelievably eerie. Bertholdt just looked at the titan as he was getting out of the form, Bertholdt quickly ripped the flesh that was attached to him and he looked at the titan. Bertholdt then felt a titans hand on him, Bertholdt shouted but Annie calmed him down. "Bertholdt! It's us!"

Bertholdt saw the armored titan and his friends as Reiner started to climb the wall, Reiner kept on scaling the wall hardening his fingers so he is able to grip onto the wall. Thomas kept on grabbing onto the armor plates of the titan, finally they made it to the top of the roof. "Finally…" Gabriela whispered as they all hopped off of Reiner. "Alright Reiner, you know what to do next!" Gabriela said putting a thumb up.

Reiner in his titan form nodded at Gabriela and then went down the wall, they all heard the people screaming as the titans started coming in. Gabriela thought it was quite disturbing to hear the screaming, Annie looked disturbed but Bertholdt seemed more focused on the fact that he was extremely tired. Thomas looked over at them and he seemed completely lifeless in the face, it's like he didn't hear any of the screams down below. Or maybe he didn't care…. Which is even more disturbing.

They looked at Reiner down below, the cadets looked terrified of the titan. Reiner then got into a sprinting like position and the cadets started panicking as he got into that form, it actually was mostly because of confusion. "What the hell is he doing!" One of the cadets shouted.

"I don't know! And I don't care! Come on! Fire the cannons!" The cadets saw the armored titan charging at them, and then the cadets fired the cannons at them, the titan keeps on charging at them though as the cannons just hit the armor of the titan. Reiner charges past the other titans which were getting struck down easily, Reiner continues running and then stomps on the cannons and then burst through the wall of wall Maria. The titans poured into Shiganshina, and then Thomas just widens his eyes as he hears the cries.

"Come on, let's go… Thomas." Annie said looking at Thomas, they started walking across the wall and Gabriela felt herself fading, all she saw was smoke and blood. The overwhelming amount of blood made the smoke look red, and Gabriela fainted.

The next thing she remembers is waking up next to Thomas. Thomas was sleeping and Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie were awake. "Don't wake him…" Reiner said, "Were inside wall Maria, don't worry…"

"Oh…." Gabriela said as she still felt slightly groggy, they saw that they were in a rather nice place with children around them. "I guess…"

Bertholdt signaled for her to hush knowing what she would say. Gabriela just looked at Thomas and then felt his pockets, she felt the case in his pocket and was relived. Gabriela then laid back down and then decided now was a good time to sleep.

**A few years later…**

"Alright line up maggots!" A tall commander who was bald, and very intimidating. He was the scariest thing within the walls, maybe even outside the walls Gabriela looked at him and she yawned like she was bored. He introduced himself as Commander Shadis, he looked over at Thomas and all of us, realized Thomas had changed. He was now about 17 and he had a slight beard which was weird for his age, he stood over most people at 6'1 and his hair was long and black. Gabriela was still 5'2… Bertholdt stood over most people at 6'3, Gabriela thought Reiner was 6'0 considering that he was a bit smaller than Thomas. But she had no idea how tall Annie was, all she knew is that she was taller than her. Gabriela was ready for the insults as Shadis came over to all of them, but he didn't he just walked past them.

'Why the hell did he pass us?' She thought as she saw Shadis yell at a girl who was eating a potato. Thomas was confused as he looked over at Shadis, Thomas looked down at Gabriela who was also looking at Shadis. They both shrugged at each other and slightly smiled as the girl who's name was Sasha was continuing to eat the potato. Turns out she had to run…

"Alright… guys…" Reiner caught up with them and put his arms around all of his friends. "Our new life starts now, but always… remember what our goal is…."

"Yes sir…" Gabriela said as she felt Reiner's big hands on her shoulder, Annie looked pissed off and Bertholdt looked shocked. Thomas was also pissed off by this.

**It was time, this was the beginning of the end.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Why?

Gabriela ran to Thomas, she was breathing really hard and Thomas caught her as she looked like she was going to fall. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked as he lifted her up.

"No! I-I just… finished running I got caught with some food." Gabriela said breathing and panting hard, Gabriela pushed off of Thomas to get herself up.

"Come on, Gabriela. Don't turn into that Sasha girl," He paused. "Speaking of girls you made any other friends beside Annie?"

"Yeah Sasha!" Gabriela said sitting down on the wood right next to Thomas.

"Why her?" Thomas asked looking about, no one was there.

"Oh… no reason. I can't make friends Thomas?" Gabriela asked shoving him slightly.

"No, it was just a question…" Thomas said focusing his attention on a tree trying to avoid eye contact with Gabriela.

"Well, have you made any friends?" Gabriela asked.

"Mhm, some dude named Armin, Eren, and Jean. Mikasa, is always around Eren though, I can never talk with him without talking to Mikasa." Thomas stated as he started getting up.

"I saw Mikasa, she seems interesting. I never talked with her though because she scared me." Gabriela also stated standing up.

"Guys." A woman's voice sounded in their ears, startled they jumped and turned around with scared looks on both their faces. It was Annie, thank god. "Were running with our gear today, come on."

"Annie! Don't do that! God!" Thomas held his heart as Gabriela just giggled at him. "Shut up! Gabriela, you did the same exact thing… now… I need to sit down…" Thomas sat back down holding his heart, but Annie grabbed him and pinched him by the ear.

"I said… come on…" Annie said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine!" Thomas slapped her hand away and then started walking to his room to get his gear.

"You should take it easy on him…" Gabriela said.

"Why?" Annie asks Gabriela.

"Annie, not to be rude but do you sometimes forget that we are practically family…" Gabriela asked. "We come from the same place, and hopefully you want us to stick together."

"Gabriela, we are on our own. I hope you realize that, right now Thomas is a weakness he can't kill anyone. He probably isn't going to find another titan shifter… here. He cried when he heard screams Gabriela, he's to soft." Annie said.

Gabriela froze, and then looked in the direction Thomas went. "Well… he's only human…"

"So am I." Annie looked at her blankly, as she walked away.

"Okay." Gabriela jumped at the noise behind her, it was Thomas. "I'm ready to go!" He said with his booming deep voice.

"Oh… good… come on it looks like it's going to rain." Gabriela got up grabbing her gear and slightly grunted because of how heavy it was. She put it on her back and then started walking to the area where they would start.

"Alright we will be jogging for 10 miles to nowhere, if you can't do that maybe you don't belong in the cadet force…." Shadis said giving everyone a evil look.

* * *

They all started jogging and within 20 minutes some of them started slacking off because of how heavy the gear was, Gabriela included. Thomas jogged next to her even though if it meant him getting yelled at. Gabriela was looking like she as going to faint, Thomas looked over at her and then grabbed the bag and put it on his back. "Thomas…" Gabriela slowed down and looked at Thomas as the rain bounced off of the coat of Thomas. "Give me my bag…" Gabriela said trying to get the bag back.

"No… you need the rest, Shadis will yell at me because I took it, don't worry. Also he isn't looking back…" Thomas said continuing to jog, Gabriela wondered how strong Thomas was he was extremely strong.

"Thanks…." Gabriela smiled at him and then slightly sped up. Luckily Shadis didn't notice and they kept jogging. Thomas saw Reiner and Armin up ahead, Reiner was helping Armin which caused Gabriela to smile. "Can I get it back now, I feel better…" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course…" Thomas gave her the bag and she regretted it, as she kept jogging.

Shadis looked back at the new recruits, judging them in their head. 'Thomas Foreman, a strong man visibly strong, and good work ethic. But he doesn't have any mental strength when it comes to fighting.' He looked at Gabriela, 'Gabriela Ray, a physically weak yet mentally strong woman. She is extremely friendly which is always good and somehow brings people together.'

After they were done Thomas grunted and slammed himself on his bed, he didn't even want dinner he just wanted to sleep. But he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Come on Thomas, get to know your new friends…" He looked up and saw Reiner.

"I thought that they were devils…." Thomas asked looking at Reiner, Reiner looked panicked and then looked around.

"They are… but we have to befriend them if we want to survive. You know the plan when we get into Trost right?" Reiner asked as Thomas got up and looked straight at him, "You and Gabriela stay on the wall. That is imperative you stay on the wall understand?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not dumb enough… but don't we have to eliminate the cannons first?" Thomas asked.

"You see, this is what I like about you guys… spies…" Reiner smirked, "You eliminate any base they try to set up but do it without them noticing, also keep Gabriela focused on our main mission…"

"Yes sir…" Thomas said following him to the place. "Reiner…"

"Yeah?" Reiner asked looking at him seeing Thomas was slightly disheveled.

"You ever worry about our parents?... Like what happens if we fail." Thomas stated. "I mean… we are the minority there…"

"Thomas, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't forget. About my parents, hell I worry about your parents sometimes." Reiner stated, "It's just something that we have to face," Reiner put a hand on Thomas smiling at him, Thomas felt like that smile as forced though. "They will be fine, and if they are killed…." Reiner paused, "We have no reason to continue the mission, but right now we just follow what Zeke says. Now let's not leave Bertholdt hanging with the girls he's probably getting annoyed."

"You guys remember every time we played baseball Bertholdt would throw it over the fence!" Gabriela laughed as she took a bite out of her bread looking at Bertholdt as he looked embarrassed. Annie looked slightly entertained by the conversation, "And Annie remember when…"

Annie covered her mouth blushing out of embarrassment, "Gabriela… you need to know when to shut up…" Annie said blushing out of embarrassment and then uncovering her mouth.

"Hey! I embarrassed Bertholdt it's only fair!" She said smiling and then rubbing the hair of Annie as Annie slapped her hand off. "Ow… Thomas! Reiner! Over here!"

Thomas and Reiner looked at each other and then came over, 'I'm preparing for the worst…' Thomas thought as Gabriela looked like she was going to open her mouth.

"Don't." Reiner stopped Gabriela before anyone else did, they sat at a table by themselves and people were around but they were listening to the stories of Eren. "Now… when we get into Trost everyone off the ground… on the wall…" Reiner whispered.

"Yeah… we get it…" Annie said annoyed and frankly tired of hearing the same plan, the only reason that they heard it one last some was so that they would get it through their heads they only had one chance.

Thomas was mainly worried about Bertholdt though, because he was shy and timid. Also because of the fact that he talked to him about this before.

"Thomas!" Bertholdt shouted out as Thomas was working on his ODM maneuver. He landed flat on his face.

"God dammit Bertholdt! Can't your fucking antics wait!" Thomas asked as he held his face, nothing was bleeding or anything thank god. But he was still pissed at Bertholdt for coming out of nowhere. "What?"

"S-Sorry…" Bertholdt looked down and Thomas bit his tongue.

"Okay… I'm sorry Bertholdt… what do you need?" Thomas asked, he was still pissed about falling on his face but he knew that he had to get over it.

"I… I don't want to kill anyone here." Bertholdt said nervously as he continued to look down.

"Bertholdt. You know these people are devils right…" Thomas said putting a hand on Bertholdt as Bertholdt looked at Thomas but was still looking down at him because he was 3 inches taller than Thomas. "We have to eliminate them, and don't forget we are the minority back in our hometown. They'll finally accept us, if we come back as heroes."

"You really think we could be heroes?" Bertholdt asked smiling.

"Yes…" Thomas said, but his mind screamed no. He didn't believe that anything would change, that is why h always had a bitter face all he wanted to do was get out and go see his family. Hell Thomas wanted to be a father when he got back, he wanted a family of his own and he wasn't going to let death stop him.

"Reiner.. keeps on talking about making his family happy." Bertholdt said as he walked with him.

"Reiner is all about honor, and he wants to bring honor to Marley. I don't get it why since he is an Eldian…" Thomas said.

"He probably also wants to bring honor to his family, doing this would go a long way." Bertholdt said walking down the hill. "Do you want to kill anyone?"

"No." Thomas said, "I'm… not that type of person… in fact. I like most of the people, Jean he isn't a bad guy infact he has a mom inside the walls. If anything I'm not killing his mother…"

"Really? He must be so happy that he has a mother that's alive." Bertholdt said smiling.

"He's slightly upset that the mother is so clingy, I would love for my parents to be inside these walls and write me a letter." Thomas said. "But yeah, I'm sticking with Jean he seems like a cool guy to be around."

"So… you meet anyone you like any girls here yet?" Bertholdt asked with a smile looking at Thomas nervously.

"No." Thomas said, "Maybe that Ymir girl. Because me and her talk in private, but other than that no one."

"Awww you like Ymir!" Bertholdt teased.

"No!" Thomas said. "Also shut up!"

"Come on Thomas, we all know it. Hell you would even brush off Gabriela for her," Bertholdt said.

"Ymir likes a girl called Krista, she told me." Thomas said looking slightly down.

"Aww…." Bertholdt said, "At least she is talking to you…"

"Yeah I guess…" Thomas said rubbing the back of his head, "She always wants to skip training with m though, or wants me to cover for her. I'm running out of excuses, I don't think Shadis is going to buy that she is sick all the time. He might look like he has nothing going on up there, but he is very smart…."

"Hmmm, I guess you could say she hurt something…" Bertholdt said smiling back at him. "Anyways, thanks for talking to me…" Bertholdt said slapping his back.

"No problem, that's why we are friends." Thomas said giving him a handshake.

"Friends?" Bertholdt asked.

"Yeah… as soon as we set off for the mission we were friends." Thomas said with a warm smile, that was the first time Bertholdt had seen Thomas like this. "Tell me whenever you have something on your mind please…"

"Sorry for making you faceplant…" Bertholdt said.

"No problem Bertholdt." Thomas said.

Back to present day Bertholdt , Annie, Reiner, Gabriela, and Thomas were still sitting at a table together. "So there was a huge titan over the walls, in red." They heard Eren say, Reiner's eyes didn't move off of his drink though. Bertholdt was slightly staring at them with his head turned, Annie elbowed him Bertholdt stopped looking but then looked back down at his food which was untouched.

"Really?" Mina asked. "How big was it? Was it scary?"

"Let's not rush Eren. With these questions." A rather tall man, with freckles came up to all of them. His name was Marco.

"It was bigger than the wall… when the wall broke the titans they ate my family…" Eren said frowning as other people listened on.

'Fuck, the guys family is dead?' Thomas eyed Eren and Reiner elbowed himfor that because he was bringing to much attention to himself. Gabriela also looked down she seemed more affected by this then anyone. She had her head down, 'Is Gabriela okay?' Thomas thought looking over at her not wanting her to touch her incase she was crying.

'We killed so many people, and for hat do bring honor to Marley? And to protect… our families…' Gabriela thought as she had her head down and was crying, it wasn't loud tears were streaming down her cheeks though and she felt like she was going to burst out crying. Gabriela held her head and then looked up. Everyone noticed her crying and nervous face.

"Gabriela are you okay?" Reiner asked, everyone looked over Gabriela didn't want this much attention.

"I'm not feeling so well…" Gabriela said holding her face and rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah… go…" Bertholdt said helping her up and starts walking with Gabriela. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

They were outside and Bertholdt was holding Gabriela slightly. "No… Bertholdt we kill and eliminate people… for what?"

"Gabriela… you know why… for Marley and for our families I want to go back home and I don't want to do this either but have to do we have to do…" Bertholdt said as he guided Gabriela to the girls rooms. "Now try not to be so upset… you're going to bring attention to all of us." Bertholdt said looking at Gabriela one last time. "But if you need anything, you can talk to me… or Thomas he seems to care about you a lot."

Bertholdt came back in to see Thomas and Reiner breaking up a fight between Jean and Eren. "It's not worth it!" Thomas shouted as he put Jean in some kind of lock and Reiner had Eren by the waist.

"Cut it out guys!" Reiner said as Eren seemed to calm down.

"What the hell is going on in there…" They turned to see Shadis who was in the doorway looking intimidating as ever.

"Nothing sir…" Thomas dropped Jean.

"Good… now get to bed… everyone." Shadis said as he then exited the room.

Everyone shrugged and then went to their own dorm rooms. "Thomas," Bertholdt pulled Thomas aside when everyone was going into the rooms. "I think you may need to keep an eye on Gabriela she is breaking down extremely quickly…" Bertholdt said.

"Alright thanks for the info…" Thomas said patting Bertholdt.

"No problem. We are all in this together." Bertholdt said as he looked over at Thomas.

* * *

The next day Gabriela was out after training and resting by the lake, she was almost asleep. Thomas was supposed to be looking for her because she had disappeared and Shadis wanted to know where she was. "Gabriela." Thomas walked up to her and because of his rather deep voice Gabriela thought that he was Shadis. She jumped and turned around looking relived to see that it was only Thomas.

"Gosh you scared me…" Gabriela said laying back down and looking up at the blue clear sky. "What are you doing out here?"

"You're lucky it was me, Shadis was about to search for you." Thomas said sitting next to her. "What are you… doing out here."

"I'm. Just relaxing…" Gabriela said looking back at Thomas.

"So, I heard that you were crying last night…" Thomas changed the topic looking over at her and fixing his long dark hair putting it into a ponytail. "Why?"

"Thomas, you hard the stories that Eren was telling this is serious, we caused damage and we caused people to be killed I I don't know why but I don't feel good. It feels terrible…." Gabriela said sitting up and shaking some of the dirt off her dark brown hair. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Gabriela, the important thing is not to think about it.." Thomas said looking at her with his brown eyes. Gabriela looked back at him like he was crazy.

"So just turn a blind eye to all the killing that we are doing?" Gabriela asked as she looked back at Thomas.

"Gabriela, you're thinking about this to much. Now, come on back." Thomas said getting up and touching her wrist, she quickly pulled her wrist back.

"I'm not thinking about it to much, you're just turning a blind eye. You can't even transform into a titan, you don't have the power to…" Gabriela commented. "So at the end of the day you know that your hands aren't going to be bloody…"

Thomas pulled out the case with the syringe in it. "Did you forget?" Thomas said staring at her and watching as Gabriela looked at the case.

"I have the power." Thomas said.

"That's even worse, you chose not to have the blood on your hands." Gabriela said.

"You choose to! Gabriela!" Thomas raised his voice significantly. "The fact of the matter is you choose to use your titan powers!"

"Is anything really a choice when they have your damn family?" Gabriela asked getting up and getting in the face of Thomas. Thomas remembered, his family.

"N-No… I guess you're right." He stuttered.

"I know I'm right, come on… let's go…" Gabriela said picking up her boots.

"Sorry… about this." Thomas said rubbing his arm. Gabriela said nothing and then hugged him. "Gabriela!" Thomas shouted.

"It's not your fault Thomas. Now come on let's go." Gabriela said releasing the hug and then walking with Thomas. "We have our ODM training tomorrow."

Everyone looked on as Eren failed and fell on his head, Gabriela held her mouth to prevent her from laughing and Annie elbowed her. Everyone was able to do it except Eren, they figured that he just couldn't, which kind of sucked because Thomas had developed a friendship with Eren. 'Maybe the gear is broken…' He thought watching Shadis watch Eren in disapproval. But there was something different in his expression he also looked slightly curious.

"Marco." Shadis said calmly as Marco looked over. "Give Eren your gear." He said, Marco did as told and then Eren tried again. He was able to do it. Thomas wanted to clap but saw no one else clapping so he decided to keep it to himself. "The gear was defective. So Yeager, you pass.."

* * *

After the ODM gear Thomas decided to congratulate Eren. He came from behind him and that shocked him. "Congratulations Eren! You get to move on with the big dogs" Thomas said shaking him about.

"T-Thanks!" His voice was a bit shaky because of all the shaking, Mikasa grabbed the wrist of Thomas and Thomas looked over.

"Sorry Mikasa!" Thomas put his hands up, he saw what Mikasa could do to the regular cadet he didn't want to find out what she could do to him.

"Just be careful next time." Mikasa warned, Thomas always wondered why Mikasa was so protective so when Eren walked away he touched Mikasa's shoulder. "Yes Thomas?" She asked rather quickly, she must've not wanted to be taken away from Eren for to long.

"Why… do you hang around Eren a lot." He asked softly, he didn't want to trigger a terrible story and cause her to cry.

"Oh…." Mikasa turned her head and looked to walk away.

"Mikasa! I'm sorry did I say something wrong!" Thomas asked not wanting her to feel bad.

"It's a story that I don't feel like talking to you about right now…" Mikasa said hiding her face with her scarf.

"I'm sorry…" Thomas called out.

"It's fine." Mikasa said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**Year 848**

"Annie! Annie! Take it easy!" Gabriela shouted as she was trying to block the knife from coming towards her, Gabriela attempted to trip Annie but then Annie tripped up Gabriela which completely confused Gabriela as she fell to the ground. "Ow!" Gabriela said holding her arm and then looking at Annie, she had her hand out and Gabriela gladly accepted the help. Annie then looked at Gabriela. "You're really good…"

"Gabriela, you aren't terrible either." Annie said patting her back, "Reiner and Bertholdt have never been good at martial arts…" Annie said looking as Thomas threw Reiner over, and then threw Bertholdt over.

"Ow… Thomas… jeez man take it easy…." Reiner said as he held his back. "But great techniques how the hell are you doing that?"

"I trained with Annie, also I had multiple friends who told me to practice martial arts when I got into the Marley military. My family was just like yours." Thomas said helping Reiner up. Thomas looked over at Bertholdt who was now up but he was looking at something, he was staring at Annie. Thomas came in front of Bertholdt and snapped his fingers. "Bertholdt."

"Oh! Thomas, I'm sorry I was just day dreaming." Bertholdt said.

'This guy needs to get into training before Shadis shouts at me because he isn't working.' Thomas thought. "You like Annie, Bertholdt?" Thomas asked looking at Bertholdt as he looked at Thomas shocked.

"N-N-No! I r-r-r-respect Annie!" Bertholdt said stuttering over his words, even Reiner was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Bertholdt… it's okay if you like Annie you know that right." Reiner said looking at him raising his eye, "He was only asking a question."

"What did you say about me?" Annie asked coming over with Gabriela. Bertholdt jumped and sweat even more, "Bertholdt… are you okay?"

"No! I mean yes!" Bertholdt jumped as he looked at Annie. Gabriela opened her mouth but Thomas stared at her and Gabriela just shut her mouth. Thomas nodded at her smiling slightly.

"Okay… then…" Annie said wiping her head because of the heat, she looked out at the rest of the people who were working out.

* * *

**In Marley**

"War master Zeke." Zeke turned around in his seat from writing a letter.

"Mmhm?" Zeke asked looking at Pieck rubbing his face. It was nighttime in Marley, and Zeke was already tired he wondered what Pieck wanted.

"I know, I should've asked this before. But, may I ask why you gave Thomas the power to change into anything? I mean you know pure titan." Pieck asked looking at Zeke.

"I told Thomas. That he could use it for himself or someone else, remember that injection can bring someone back from the worst pains. Can't bring someone back from the dead though…" Zeke said lowering his head, "Plus he knows how to take the spinal fluid out, push comes to shove he intoxicates all the water. Causing titans to invade and then he can find the founding titan."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know." Pieck sat on her bed tired and then laid down. "You expect them to succeed?"

"Do you?" Zeke asked looking at her with piercing eyes, Pieck sat up for a second to look at Zeke. His eyes slightly shocked her and she laid back down.

"I, somehow don't see Gabriela walking out alive. Or… Thomas. I don't know, those two look like they would get their friendship in the way of their goals. I respect them, but…" Pieck was cut off by Zeke.

"You don't have faith in the warriors I chose?" Zeke asked getting up and grabbing his lantern setting it in a specific place.

"War master Zeke. I don't." Pieck said. "But we all have weaknesses. Thomas cares about others to much, I don't think its going to be an act when he goes over there."

"That is true. Although he has stopped since he was a child." Zeke said.

"That's only because you would yell at him… and so would the officers…" Pieck said

* * *

**Year 843**

All the titans have been chosen. Annie female titan, Reiner armored titan, Bertholdt colossal titan, Marcel jaw titan, Pieck cart titan, Gabriela attack titan.

Gabriela's powers were… Strange she seemed like she could change out of extreme emotion easily. One time in training she got so discouraged and upset that the rain started pouring down and lightning struck near the dining halls, the commanders while shocked thought it was a coincidence. Until when it was summer, and lightning struck again without anything raining and Gabriela was there just staring at the sky as the lightning struck around her.

Thomas, he didn't have a power. Thomas wasn't given a power because he was sweet, he would help out people to much. During training, he would always put other people over himself and half the time he would space off. It all changed in 842 though, when Thomas changed from caring to cold.

**Year 842**

Thomas was in the dining hall, he was already sick of all this running and all this work he had to do. Especially considering he would get nothing in return except yelling from the officers constant yelling from all of the officers. "Hey Annie. Would you like some bread!" Thomas asked cheerfully putting his hands out.

"No thanks Thomas…" Annie said looking down. Of course Thomas didn't have that boom in his voice, he was a child so he had no boom in his voice at all.

"May I have it please?" Thomas turned around to sew Bertholdt right there.

"Of course Bertholdt!" Thomas said smiling and giving him the bread.

"Thank you!" Bertholdt still only had a small circle of friends in Marley. He was only friends with Gabriela, Thomas, Marcel, and Reiner.

"Thomas." One of the commanders called out, Thomas came over smiling as usual. "Come out into the hallway." Thomas did as told. He didn't come back.

During the training practice Gabriela just had to ask, during the jogging she turned to Bertholdt. "Where's Thomas?" Gabriela asked looking at Bertholdt.

"I think he went back to the boys dorm…" Reiner butted in on the conversation, he had heard some rumors.

"Why does he get out of running though?" Gabriela asked kind of jealous.

"We can check on him later…." Reiner said as he continued to try and push ahead, but he was a really bad runner.

After the running they all cooled down, they were done for the day thankfully. Gabriela unlike everyone else didn't fall on the ground as soon as they were done running. Gabriela looked for Thomas and found him in his room, she was in the boys dorm but at the time no one was there. Thomas was on his bed, and he wasn't sleeping. He was under the covers but he wasn't sleeping, "Thomas…"

The sound of a girl voice in the boys dorm made Thomas get up quickly. "Mhm?" Thomas asked looking at her looking rather tired.

"What happened?" Gabriela asked, Thomas looked down as she asked that, he didn't know what to say…. Gabriela obviously cared she was in the boys dorm which she wasn't supposed to be.

"My mom, is dead." Thomas said looking down, "Can you please… leave me alone?" Thomas asked looking at Gabriela.

"Okay." Gabriela said as she turned around and looked to exit.

"Thank you for checking in." Thomas said as he held his head and laid back down soon closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Gabriela came out of the boys dorm and Reiner and Bertholdt were waiting right there. "What happened?" Bertholdt asked.

"His mother died." Gabriela said looking at both of their reactions. Reiner seemed rather shocked, and Bertholdt seemed to want to help Thomas.

"How is he?" Bertholdt asked.

"He's back to sleep, he's been sleeping all day…" Gabriela said, "I think they might give him another day off…"

"I hope he gets better…" Reiner said, "He was the only one who was always positive."

"Yeah…" Gabriela said looking down. "He'll get better I know it…"

* * *

**Back to year 848**

Thomas was running with Gabriela, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt. Another running session in the rain… they had some gear on their backs and it was raining, it was extremely cold in there and Thomas kept on jogging ahead of everyone. Gabriela was kind of in the back and Annie was with her, Gabriela looked over at Annie who was with her knowing that she could jog faster than her.

"Why are you back here?" Gabriela asked breathing hard as some white steam came out of her mouth as she spoke, it was very cold in the forest.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Annie said as she kept on at a slow pace, Gabriela was amazed she didn't even look tired as she kept on jogging on. Gabriela tried to rush ahead of Annie but she tripped into the mud and the water, "Come on Gabriela."

"I know! I know!" Gabriela shouted as Annie heard thunder, Annie remembered what happened back in Marley everytime Gabriela would get overly upset or emotional. Bad stuff would happen, thunderstorms and lightning. Gabriela put her gear on all muddy and upset, Gabriela kept on running ahead.

"Please calm down." Annie said as she looked over at Gabriela, she was muddy in the face. The thunder continued, she was getting increasingly angrier.

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Thomas heard the thunder. "Weather must be getting more and more terrible." Reiner commented smiling as he kept on jogging with Thomas and Bertholdt.

"That's Gabriela." Thomas said looking at him. Reiner looked back at Thomas, and it took him a moment to realize but he remembered what happened every time she got mad and they all remembered how angry she would get and flustered she would get during training. But was this training really harder than the training in Marley?

They all looked back at them and then saw Gabriela muddy and they all jogged with Gabriela. "Guys! Get away." Gabriela said obviously not in a good mood feeling her heart burn. The lightning struck.

"Gabriela come on… calm down…" Thomas said taking her bag and running with them.

"I am calm!" Gabriela said running ahead of them speeding up and running up with the other cadets.

"She just needs some time to cool off… if she falls again though she is going to be extremely angry." Thomas said as he looked at Reiner.

"She would be a unstable asset… when we are fighting these devils." Reiner said.

"Reiner, don't you have a crush on one of these devils?" Thomas asked raising a eyebrow at Reiner, and Reiner blushed and looked over at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Reiner said.

"Krista dammit…" Thomas said looking at him and smirking and then running up ahead.

"Fuck you." Reiner said blushing deeply and then stayed back. "Go ahead guys…"

Bertholdt ran up to him and then looked at Thomas. "How are you still running with these packs on your back?"

"I was always first in Marley, my legs are extremely strong Bertholdt. I think you out of all people should know that, especially since I helped you with those leg workouts back in Marley." Thomas said smirking.

"You're right." Bertholdt said smiling back at him, "Thanks for those extra workouts…"

"Hey! Stop chatting and continue running!" Shadis shouted at them, luckily Shadis didn't see Gabriela without the bag and he didn't see the extra baggage on the back of Thomas. Thomas gave Gabriela her bag back and she seemed to have calmed down.

* * *

After the run was over, Thomas came over with a rather wet rag and gave it to Gabriela. Gabriela had mud on her face and on her hair, Thomas also got a rag. "I don't need help I'm not a child." Gabriela said wiping off her face.

"Yes you do, let me just wipe off your hair…" He said as he started to clean her hair, Gabriela sighed as that happened but she allowed it. "You have to learn how to control your anger…"

"Oh now you're talking to me about this?" Gabriela asked looking at him bitterly as he continued to wipe down her hair. It was all muddy and disgusting but Thomas didn't complain he was helping her, Gabriela kept on wiping down her face and then looked at Thomas. "Am I still pretty?" Gabriela asked smirking.

"You still have some mud on your face…" Thomas said as he wiped it off himself, "The rag is wet that doesn't really help…" Thomas commented looking at her and smiling. "But yes you are still pretty…"

"Thanks for helping me…" Gabriela said as Thomas kept on washing out her hair making sure to get the dirt out of there.

"The rag is working nicely for the hair though." Thomas said as he continued to clean out her hair. Gabriela shook out her hair and then looked at her long hair, "It's clean Gabriela."

He smirked at her and Gabriela smiled back at him seeing it was still raining. They were in the dining hall, Thomas put the rag away. But he ran into a person, he looked at him he had some weird hair and a face that looked like a horse… "Sorry.." The man said, "My name is Jean." Jean said extending his hand.

"Thomas, I think we have met though. You fought with Eren right?" Thomas asked looking at Jean.

"Yeah… I don't know what he is doing he wants to avenge his mother. He might be a bit suicidal." Jean said looking at the trash and threw his food in there. "You want to sit with us?"

"Who's us?" Thomas asked looking at Reiner and Bertholdt as they talked with Annie and Gabriela. Jean seemed slightly taken aback by this question, it didn't offend him it just surprised him.

"Connie and Sasha." Jean said.

"I guess…" Thomas shrugged and then walked over to their table, and then sat down with them.

"Oh hey Thomas!" Sasha said smiling at him.

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asked.

"Everyone knows everyone's name. If you don't then Shadis shouts it out!" Connie said smiling. Connie was rather small and had a shaven head, there was still a little bit of hair on there like a thin layer but there wasn't much. Sasha had reddish hair and she always had a small smile on her face when doing something, and was always sneaking in and out for some food. Either she wasn't very good at it or Thomas stayed up way to late, because he saw her every time.

"Sasha, just by the way if you want to steal food might not be the greatest idea to run out in the open." Thomas commented, Sasha froze and make sure that no one was around.

"How did you!" Sasha was flustered and rather embarrassed.

"Sasha, I see you running at night to the dining hall for food you aren't tricking anyone. Well obviously you are tricking Shadis, either that or he doesn't care." Thomas said looking at Sasha smiling at her.

"Well, I can bring you food Thomas!" Sasha offered.

"Oh no! I'm not going to tell anyone… but if you can… that would be nice…" Thomas said realizing that Sasha can bring him food.

"You never offer me any…" Jean mumbled.

"You never asked!" Sasha shouted, Thomas then remembered what happened with Mikasa. He turned to look at her, Mikasa still had her face hidden from the scarf and Thomas wondered if he could do anything for her.

"Guys…" Thomas looked at Sasha, Jean and Connie. "You know what's up with Mikasa?"

"She is a warrior! Have you seen her use the ODM gear! She is so fast with it, and so quickly to! I wonder how she does it!" Sasha said.

"Hey! I am to very good at using the ODM gear." Jean said pointing at himself.

"But Jean you're slow…" Connie mentioned looking at Jean, Jean just scoffed and rolled his eyes he was slow but he knew what things to attach onto at what time and he thought that was the most important when using the gear.

"Anyways what did you want to know?" Sasha asked.

"Is she… okay?" Thomas asked.

"Define okay." Connie said looking at Thomas, "In a sense, we are all a bit damaged after Shiganshina fell and the titans started pouring in, so I don't think any of us are really okay… but we manage!"

"I asked her why she hung around Eren so much and she didn't respond." Thomas said, "Maybe I don't know her that much yet…"

"Maybe! You should try and spar with her, maybe you can get to talking with her!" Sasha said.

'Why didn't I think of that…' Jean thought in his head as he deeply blushed. Jean did like Mikasa he thought she was the prettiest thing.

"Maybe I will thanks." Thomas said smiling at all of them.

"No problem!" Jean said smirking and then eating his food. "If you need anything from us just ask!"

"Alright if you need anything from me just ask." Thomas said getting up, "Remember we have to cut down those titans tomorrow!"

"They are just wood right…" Sasha asked.

"Of course." Thomas said.

* * *

Gabriela wiped her face as she cut down the last wooden titan, it didn't fall like a titan it just went back down to the floor. Thomas landed right next to her, man was he drenched in sweat. "Don't touch me until you wipe yourself down." Gabriela said smirking at him and then getting up using the swords. "Man these swords make me feel so alive." Gabriela swung them around as Thomas backs up.

"Make sure not to cut me with those damn swords!" Thomas said backing up as Gabriela playfully giggled.

"Alright maggots line up!" Shadis shouted as he watched all of the sweaty cadets line up and then Shadis looked at all the cadets. "Alright! In first, with 16 titan kills! Reiner! Second Gabriela, Third Mikasa, fourth Bertholdt, fifth Thomas! Alright you guys better be prepared for the squadron tests next week, it will take teamwork this time to get the most kills! The teams will be announced later!"

After all the work was said and done Thomas was washing off. It was the break time and he was in a nearby river closing his eyes, he still had his pants on but he didn't have his shirt on. He heard walking nearby, he never took his pants off just incase someone was either watching or Shadis found him. That would probably be the worst thing. Thomas turned around, but before he did he dunked his head and drenched his body in cold water. It was so damn refreshing.

Thomas looked at the person expecting it to be Gabriela or maybe Reiner. No, it was Jean… Sasha… and Connie. Thomas was slightly embarrassed as he blushed deeply as he was caught relaxing. "Yeah?" Thomas asked blushing nervously as he was caught in this situation.

"Hey Thomas! You said… we could come to you whenever we needed some help right?" Sasha asked looking at him as he grabbed his shirt quickly.

"Yeah! What do you guys need?" Thomas asked putting on his undershirt even though it was disgusting and drenched in sweat. He made a disgusting face and then took it back off, he threw it into the river planning to clean it he started dunking it up and down in the water.

"Well you scored so high…" Connie said.

"I didn't score high… I was the fifth which means last." Thomas said looking at them.

"No! Thomas some of us didn't get ranked!" Jean said.

"I know! Fifth is still not a good place… you should be asking Gabriela for help." Thomas said.

"Gabriela isn't very good… all she said was swing and fly…" Jean said.

Thomas sighed, as he looked at his now drenched shirt. "Okay! We can do it." Thomas said smiling, he figured with his new set of friends he could pass time much quicker. "Can we start tomorrow though I'm pooped."

"Same here.." Jean said smirking at him.

"Thanks so much Thomas!" Sasha said, "Also… Connie wanted me to ask… can we hang out in the river with you?"

"Uhm!" Thomas blushed nervously, he had never been nervous before why was he being so nervous now. "It's a river! You can always hang out with me!"

"Thanks!" Sasha said getting into the cold river quickly along with Jean and Connie.

"Sorry! It's so hot out!" Connie said splashing Sasha.

"Mhmh." Thomas said as he got his clothes and looked to leave.

"Your not staying?" Jean asked.

"You guys want me to stay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah! We could hang out! We have free time on our hands!" Sasha said. "And best of all no training for the rest of the day!"

"Well… okay guys!" Thomas said jumping back in splashing all of them with the cold water. "S-Sorry!"

* * *

**AN- Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Feedback would be appreciated on the story! **


End file.
